Eu Sempre Desconfiei
by Ann Vinyso
Summary: O que acontece depois que Draco descobre que foi Potter que lhe deu a mais prazerosa noite de expediente?


[...] _A luz piscou e se apagou e Draco não tentou reagir quando a varinha foi arrancada de sua mão. Momentos depois, estava novamente prensado contra a mesa, o coração batendo forte contra o peito numa emoção que ele já não tentou identificar_.

O rosto áspero contra o seu realizando a mesma carícia da outra noite, talvez com um pouco mais de sensualidade e desejo. Não havia mais a necessidade de prender as mãos de Draco, ele já estava totalmente entregue aos beijos e carícias do homem que passeava as mãos pelo seu corpo com mais vontade e dedicação, arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos. O "desconhecido" ora lambia ora mordiscava sua orelha, numa explícita provocação. Provocação essa que era prontamente respondida por Draco que rebolava o próprio quadril contra o do outro, deixando-o visivelmente excitado.

O loiro só percebeu que sua camisa havia sido jogada no chão quando sentiu os dedos calejados em seus mamilos, arrancando gemido de ambos. Enquanto trabalhava o tórax com as mãos, o homem beijava cada centímetro das costas de Draco que conseguia alcançar. E o sonserino tratava de facilitar as coisas para seu companheiro.

Pego de surpresa, ofegou quando foi tocado mais intimamente. O toque era simples, apenas um roçar de dedos, mas causara-lhe uma ereção involuntária. Baixou as próprias calçar quase que imediatamente, enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo, os dois compartilhando um desejo mútuo. Não demorou nada para Draco sentir o calor daquele corpo masculino contra o seu novamente. Ele agora distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e começava a subir pela face até encontrar a boca. Não encontrando qualquer resistência, o homem beijou-lhe a boca com suavidade. Lambendo-lhe os lábios, prendendo-lhe a língua com os dentes, para só então iniciar um beijo mais ardente, profundo e voraz.

Nesse momento, Draco virou-se até estar de frente para seu amante-agressor. Sem quebrar o beijo, usavam mãos e unhas para diminuir qualquer espaço que ainda houvesse entre eles. Mãos puxavam cabelos e unhas arranhavam pescoços. Até que o outro foi descendo os beijos pela face, pescoço, peito. O loiro não conseguia raciocinar direito, ainda sentia o leve aroma amadeirado (canela, talvez) da colônia do outro enquanto passeava os dedos por seus cabelos revoltos.

A percepção desses detalhes lembrou-lhe de sua descoberta mais cedo, antes que as luzes se apagassem. Se olhasse agora para o homem ajoelhado a sua frente, que beijava seu abdômen, não poderia afirmar com certeza que ali era seu arquiinimigo. Não conseguia ver nada além de 5cm de seu nariz, mas seu instinto Malfoy dizia que ali era Potter. Mesmo que não lhe agradasse em nada admitir que o auror o deixasse louco de luxúria.

Nessa noite, o moreno estava determinado a enlouquecer Draco. Instigou o sonserino com a boca, o deixando desnorteado com aquela língua quente se insinuando e provocando-lhe arrepios. Potter mexia a boca num ritmo lento, mas que foi o suficiente para Draco quase chegar ao êxtase. Antes de chegar ao prazer máximo, porém, Draco puxou o grifinório para cima, delicadamente, pelos cabelos. Beijou sua boca demoradamente e virou-se de costas até estar novamente apoiado na mesa.

Sentiu Potter passando algo nele, para só então começar a brincadeira de verdade. Eles usavam e abusavam das mãos, os toques sempre muito gulosos causando o máximo prazer em ambos. Os gemidos se misturavam e não se poderia dizer quem murmurava o quê. Draco deixou escapar um "_Harry_" ofegado e rouco, tamanha era sua satisfação naquele momento. Chegaram ao ápice quase juntos, e a letargia pairava sobre eles.

Draco não soube precisar quanto tempo se passara até que o outro se mexesse. Como da outra vez, Potter se vestiu silenciosamente e o loiro já estava esperando o beijo mínimo de despedida, que não veio. Em vez disso, Potter virou-lhe de frente e perguntou num sussurro quase inaudível:

— Como descobriu? – a sala continuava escura, mas Draco poderia imaginar facilmente aquelas íris verde esmeraldas encarando-o. Isso causou em seu corpo uma sensação estranha, como quando sonhamos algo que se realiza. Não sabia explicar direito, mas sabia que queria sentir-se assim por mais vezes.

Hesitou por um momento na resposta. Deliciando-se com a expectativa de Harry. Mas por fim disse, sussurrando também:

— Eu sempre desconfiei!

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Gostaram? (Drica roendo as unhas que lhe restam). Eu nunca tinha escrito fic contendo relações sexuais e desculpem se faltou alguma coisa... Ain, mas eu quero saber de verdade o que vocês acharam... Beeijos!

Aah, e o Harry dessa fic (que usa um perfume amadeirado – canela) é da 17Draco-Girl, um Harry com cheirinho de canela como prometido há muito tempo!

O link da fic da Amyzita (Amy Lupin) é:  www . fanfiction s/ 3954927 /1/ Certas_Coisas

– retirem os espaços e visitem lá, vale muito à pena (rsrsrs, eu sou fã da Amy).


End file.
